1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyor systems and, more particularly, to an accumulating conveyor system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known conveyor systems for transporting parts along an elongated conveyor frame. Many of these conveyors systems, furthermore, are known as accumulating conveyor systems in which the workpieces transported by the conveyor system can remain stationary despite continued operation of the conveyor system. Furthermore, many of these previously known conveyor systems utilize pallets mounted to the conveyor system for transporting the parts.
These previously known conveyor systems, however, have suffered from a number of disadvantages. These previously known accumulating conveyor systems often utilize pallets to transport workpieces from the inlet end of the conveyor frame and to the outlet end of the conveyor frame. After the workpiece has been transported to the outlet end and removed from its pallet, the pallet must be returned to the inlet end of the conveyor system whereupon the process is repeated.
These previously known conveyor systems have utilized complicated mechanisms for returning the workpiece carrying pallet to the inlet end of the conveyor system. Because of the complexity of such systems, these previously known conveyor systems have been known to jam, break down, and are subject to excessive wear of the parts. Such excessive wear necessitates frequent maintenance and/or replacement of the entire conveyor system.